Broken Apart
by Vampire Girl for LIFE
Summary: Renji and Rukia are back from Heuco Mondo and are falling in love. What will happen when they are forced to be seperated? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hii :D Thanks for reading this. It's the very first story I have written (unless you count the stories I'm forced to write at school.) Anyways, please comment, according to my friends 'it's awesome!' but who can believe Jessica, she's the person that FORCED me to write it. :P  
Anyway, my story is sorted by pages. I can't do chapters so each page is gonna be Rukia's perspective then Renji's.  
Again: Thanks for reading! Please comment!**

Rukia's perspective:

Killing Kaien-dono again… it wasn't the same. Before, my love was trapped by the pain from killing him. But now… it's different. I'm happy. Happy that I killed the thing that took the face of my beloved vice-captain. Happy that I cleansed his soul. Even though, to do so I had to kill myself with it.

Death… is something I'm oddly comfortable with now. Is this how it is? It's so dark; my thoughts are the only things I can hear. But every now and then I hear other voices. Ichigo? Inoue? And the loudest of them all, Renji.

Hearing Renji and remembering my friends got back my sight too. My eyes fluttered too fast for me to get the whole image around me, but I understood that Inoue was the closest to me- her hands on top of the barrier around me. She was healing me.

When I was fully healed, I opened my eyes and got up, but was immediately knocked back down by the stampede of hugs that ran to me.

"Rukia! Rukia! Rukia!" They all called.

I picked up the scenery; we were back in the Soul Society.

"Ichigo, Renji, Inoue, you're alright!" I said.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled in front of my face. His arms were opened and before I had the time to think he bent down and hugged me. How many times have I hugged Renji? Why was this any different? Why do I all of a sudden feel complete? I stood there stiffly asking myself these questions until I realized that it didn't matter right now because he was okay. So I hugged him back.

"Taichou," Renji bowed, ending our hug.

"Hmm… I should really help you with your fighting if you're ever going to fight an Arrancar again." Byakuya said walking towards me.

"Nii-sama," I said, bowing to my older brother. If only he knew it was an Espada I fought…

As if Renji can read my mine he said, "Actually Taichou, it was an Espada, and she killed him." And then he winked at me.

My heart reacted to that in a way that I did not understand at first. My first love was Kaien- dono, but now that he has passed away peacefully, has that changed? My heart no longer reacts to his name- but does it react to another?

**Ta-da! What'd you think? Renji and Rukia are my favourite couple (+ Renji is cool!) so I thought that they would be an awesome couple together. Tell me EVERYTHING! Well, mainly just the stuff that you don't like and any ideas.  
Thanks again! ******


	2. Chapter 2

**Omgosh! Thank you so much for all your comments on my first page! I'm so surprised. Well, if you like that, then I hope you like this one!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Renji's Perspective:

As soon as the sun was up I went to go see Rukia with a box of her favorite candy and the newly released chappy. I picked them up while Rukia was being healed- along with a pair of new sunglasses! I was the first to find out that she had to kill Shiba Kaien. I know how she feels about him so I decided to get her something.

On my way to Rukia I passed by the 10th division, it seemed like they were drinking. Matsumoto and Hisagi came out- both drunk.

"Renji come drink with is," Matsumoto said, "I have to drink as much as I can before Taichou wakes up."

"No thanks," I replied as I kept on walking.

"Why are you being so polite? And did you say no!?" Hisagi demanded.

"I dunno, I just don't feel like it." I shrugged then continued walking, ignoring the gasps and shocked faces.

The truth was, I have given up random drinking and fights that have no point. It's not what Rukia likes and I want to make her happy.

Because I know her so well, I went to the 13th division where she would be training, trying to improve her fighting skills even though she just got healed. I opened the door a little to make sure she was there.

"Knock, knock!" I said as my head poked through the door.

"Renji! What are you doing here?" She said running to me. She had a flower in her hair which reminded me of the time when we were kids and everyone was fascinated by her beauty in the sunset.

"Oh nothing just thought I should give you …these!" I said showing her what was in my hands.

"Chappy! I missed the new arrival. Wow! Thank you Renji! Mmm candy too! Thank you!!!" Rukia got on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Just like yesterday this was a different hug. But... What if Rukia doesn't like me..?

_No!_ I stopped myself from thinking thoughts that might cause me pain to admit. I have to ask Rukia if… If...

I sighed- happy Rukia was to busy eating the candy to notice- this was going to be harder then I thought.

**HA jessica! See! I'm not the only one that likes Renji! Renji is cool!! X pink cloud x thinks Ulquiorra is awesome too!  
Thanks x pink cloud x - i owe you for that! :P**

Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**You're still reading! Awesome thanks!! 3  
________________________________________________________________________**

Rukia's perspective: 

I was so surprised; how does Renji know so much about me? As I thought about this –while eating the candy- something Kaien-dono said passed through my thoughts:

_The people that watch you and care for you will discover more then they were told. _Renji knew me more then anyone, more then Byakuya, he is really something special.

I was to deep in thought that I didn't notice he was too; until he began to stutter. "Um, they're having a festival in the real world, Ichigo is taking Inoue and I, um… wanted to know if you would like to go…with me." His eyes stayed on mine as he spoke.

A billion things ran through my head. Shock. Joy. And more shock. I knew what I wanted to say; I want to tell him yes! Tell Renji that there is no one I would rather go with! I just couldn't find my voice.

When I finally did, it was no louder then a whisper on a smile. "Renji, I would-" but I was interrupted by another –very loud- whisper outside.

"Shhh!!! I can't hear her. Move over Yumichika!" It sounded like Matsumoto.

Renji walked toward the door and opened it. Out came Yachiru, Ikkaku, Kira, Matsumoto, Hisagi and Yumichika.

I took Sode No Shiratyuki by the hilt and walked out the door saying, "I'll talk to you ater, Renji."

I was headed to see Momo, she was the closest girl friend I had in the Soul Society. I could tell her anything and know that she would help me.

On the corner of my eye I saw Renji blushing as the eavesdroppers bugged him about asking me out. And for some reason… I giggled. I could really be myself around Renji and that was … different. I didn't have to act all serious just because my brother is Kuchiki Byakuya- I could be me.

On my way to Momo I thought about what I was going to tell Renji. What would people think when they hear someone in the noble clans is _dating_. What would Byakuya say? I chewed on my lip until I decided I would not talk to Renji until I answer these questions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm happy that Hinamori Momo is on our side again, that she no longer likes Aizen. It makes me feel more comfortable around her.

"Hey Rukia, what's up?" She asked, I guess she could tell something was wrong by the expression on my face.

"Do you have a minute?" I asked not wanting to be rude, "this may take a while."

"Sure, let's go get breakfast."

And with that, I told her everything. From how them two are the only ones I can show my true personality to the most important part, when Renji asked me out.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" She stopped me right in the middle of my confused phase. "So you like him." It sounded more like a statement then a question.

"Yes."

"But you're afraid people might think things about you?"

"Yes."

"So? Rukia wouldn't you rather be happy? Who cares what other people think, Byakuya has a heart big enough to understand. It's not like you're breaking the law."

I sighed, she was right, Momo usually was when it came to these stuff..

"Okay," I agreed, you're right. I have no reason to be scared. I'm just … nervous, this is the first time this has ever happened to me."

"Breath Rukia," she chuckled. "It's just Renji, and won't Ichigo and Inoue be there? You have nothing to worry about," She gave me an encouraging smile.

I thanked Momo for her help and continued my day- saving the talk with Renji for last.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Don't forget to comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I need HELP!!! Give me ideas for the date please :S I got writers block and it won't go away!!!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Renji's Perspective:

I can't believe it! I had the guts to ask Rukia- with a present and no one in the room but us! That is if you didn't count the 6 nosey heads poking through the door. And once she was about to answer they came in!!!

And now they all know I like Rukia. Should I be embarrassed, mad, or happy? The answer... none. Why should I care? I told myself this over and over but I couldn't escape the nervousness I felt. All I could do is wait. Wait until Rukia would come to me and let me know what she thinks. Wait until the time when my heart will either rejoice or shatter into a million pieces. Well, maybe that's a bit over exaggerated. I will be sad, of course, but it's not like we'll stop talking...will me? What if she's creeped out or uncomfortable around me now that I have these feelings about her? But I most have hope! Things will not change! I hope.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That whole day I went around doing what I usually did, but this time I was keeping an eye opened for Rukia. I was out of hope and was staring at my feet when I heard someone call my name. I immediately recognized her voice. When I looked up Rukia and Momo were walking towards me- Momo stopped 3 meters away from me but Rukia continued. Probably giving us some privacy.

"Hey Rukia," I smiled, here it was, what I have been waiting for.

"About tonight," she started, a smile curving on her lips, "I would love to go with you to the festival."

YES! I felt like I was going to burst into a happy dance right there. But I obviously couldn't.

"Awesome, do you want to head out now?" I asked looking at the sun to tell the time.

"Sure."

And that's how it started: Me and Rukia, side by side, with the newest chappy in our pockets and a cell phone in mine.

Just us.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**HELP!!! I only have a quarter of a page written about their date and it's horrible! ...Well that's what I think. If you have ANY ideas just tell!**

PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the comment Beatriz :P. Sorry! Lol I never knew it mattered to SOMEONE WHO DOES NOT HAVE AN ACCOUNT!! ..im surprised joyce and Jessica didn't force you:P Anyways, hope you readers like the date :S it took me forever! **

Rukia's Perceptive:

This was it. My date with Renji. And I liked it. From the moment it was just us two, walking together.

We met up with Ichigo and Inoue at the Kurosaki's house, where his dad greeted me with open arms. As weird as it sounds, I forgot how much fun it was when I lived in Ichigo's closet. But he was just a brother to me, and nothing more.

Everyone was at the festival, and I mean everyone! My old friends waved to me as they passed by. And it wasn't until I went on my 3rd roller coaster that I realized I was having fun with Renji. So much fun, that I didn't even realize it until after…

"You two wait here, me and Inoue are going to go to the ladies' room." I said.

"So are you having fun, Rukia?" Inoue asked, turning off the tap.

"Yeah, I'm having tons of fun!" I said, noting the fact it was the truth.

When I looked at Inoue, I noticed she had stopped walking. Her eyes were wide open, and tears were forming.

Well, there they were- in the same spot we told them to wait- surrounded by girls. Before I knew it, I felt like crying, too. A burst of sadness filled me. And here I thought we connected. I guess that was all just me.

I took another quick glance at Renji, took a deep breath, and put the "responsible" look back on my face. I made my way to the group.

"How could you?!" I said disgusted, slapping Ichigo across the face. "You idiots! Do you need me to give you the definition of a_ date_?!" I ignored the gasps coming from the girls and continued speaking- not letting the guys get one word in, "No, I'm not done! I was so stupid to expect a normal date from you Renji." I felt the tears forming on my face so I turned around, storming away with Inoue right beside me.

We knew they were following us, it was hard to not hear them yelling "Rukia!", "Inoue!", "Listen!" When I noticed they were close behind us I grabbed Inoue's hand, running to her house.

"Why? Rukia, am I _that_ boring? I knew it was crazy for Ichigo to ever like me-"

I interrupted Inoue, "No! Don't think like that, there is nothing wrong with you, boys are just stupid and it is sad we didn't believe that." I tried to believe my own words. It was easier said then done.

I realized it wasn't fair of me to not let them explain so I opened the door after their 50th set of knocks. "What?!" I asked blocking their way into the house. Inoue had also put her tea down and come to join me.

"Please, you have to let us explain," Renji started.

"It wasn't what you thought it was," Ichigo continued.

I went outside so that Renji can explain to me by himself.

"I was talking to Ichigo- waiting for you to come- when these girls come up to us. We told them we were on a date with a pair of awesome girls, but that didn't convince them. They were determined to replace you and I didn't like that, no one can be like you- you're special." He smiled my favorite smile and waited for my response.

"You were talking about me?" I smiled, clearly forgiving him.

"There is no else I would talk about." He took his eyes off mine and stared at the night sky.

"It's beautiful," I said glaring at the full moon and the stars surrounding it.

"Sure," he shrugged, obviously not impressed, "but I wouldn't use "beautiful", not with you here."

It was as if he swept me off my feet and -to top it off- he took my hand and started walking.

**Ta-da, the date! It's still not done; obviously, I wanted to have some of it in Renji's perspective. Please comment and feel free to give me any ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like it**

Renji's Perspective:

I knew it was worth reading those cheesy love books. Who knew a _vampire_ would say something like that! Well, I'm not gonna lie, was the truth. She was the first to talk since I held her hand and started walking.

"You seem different today, Renji," she commented.

"I do?" I wondered.

"Yea. You seem more happy, and more relaxed, then usual." She replied.

I should have known Rukia would be just as observant as she always is. And it was true. I feel much more happy when I'm around her; it's easier to have fun. But I won't tell her this, not until I figure out what's really happening in her head.

"What about you? You seem pretty different," I noted.

I smiled wide –teeth shown- waiting for her response.

She was looking down when she answered and it must have been something big because it takes a lot to make Rukia blush. "I never told anyone but Momo this. Whenever I'm around her, I can be myself. I'm not this serious-follow-the-rules-24/7 type of girl everyone thinks I am. I only act like that because I'm Byakuya'a sister. But now, I learned that… I can be myself… around you, Renji." She looked up, eyes sparkling.

That's when I knew it; there couldn't be any other reason. Rukia liked me. Maybe not love, but it's getting there.

I decided to tell her.

"Same here," there really wasn't any other way I can phrase it. "Whenever I'm around you, my heart stops beating and when it restarts, it beats three times its regular speed. Whenever I'm around you, I'm the happiest person alive… well you know what I mean."

It shocked me how comfortably I can speak of my love for Rukia. She truly is something special.

"Thank you Renji that means a lot to me," she said still blushing, but smiling now too.

A thought occurred to me. I bent down and lightly kissed her on the lips. Her pink coloured cheeks turned bright red.

"Renji!" She said obviously taken by surprise. It seemed like she was switching to her responsible act again. But you can tell; she liked it.

"Let's go home," I said, smiling hugely.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please comment and feel free to give any ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**K so this is how things are going to work with this page: it's gonna be in a regular perspective about what's going on and then the ****next page will be explaining the same thing, but in Renji and Rukia's perspective (probably gonna be half a page each, depends on how lazy I am :P).  
Thanks for all your comment! 3 Enjoy! ******

As soon as Rukia and Renji got back to Sereitei, people rushed to them, separating them from each other by their constant questions and comments. It seems like Matsumoto did her job by announcing it to all of Sereitei. Who knew that the news of Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji going on a date would bring on such a commotion?

The Captains became interested too.

Byakuya was bittersweet about the whole idea of his younger sister havinga crush on his fuku-taichou. She was too young for this. She's not ready. Why _Renji_? But of course, he couldn't only think of the negative things. He was happy Rukia had found someone worthy of being more then just a friend. That was that. He wouldn't destroy that for her. _Beats Ichigo,_ he thought.

Of course Ukitake-taichou was nothing but happy. He was always worried about Rukia since Kaien-dono passed away, but now she found someone else, so there was no reason to worry.

The 11th division captain was just as nosey as Yachiru, only he picked on Renji, smiling his sly smile.

The rest were happy too.

But the Captain-Commander was a different story. He heard all the talk about Renji and Rukia. He was worried. The Winter War was approaching, fast. _It's not the best time to get involved in these kinds of things, _he thought._ Rukia just recently gained her shinigami powers again and Renji also recently acquired bankai. They will need to be fully concentrated, 100%. Aizen Sousuke will be invading the human world with Menos Grande, if they're not carful one will get hurt fighting and the other by trying to protect. Something must be done…_

The Captain-Commander called an emergency meeting that all shinigamis must attend. As everyone waited, he watched as Rukia and Renji arrived, linking hands.

**Ta~da. Please comment. ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Weird. I didn't notice until after I finished writing, that this page is sort of pointless. You'll see.  
________________________________________________________________________**

Rukia's Perspective:

Wow, it went by so fast! If only I could of made it go by slower. Hanging out with Renji was… I couldn't find words to describe it. When I'm with Renji- as corny as it sounds- I'm complete. Nothing can compare to my time with Renji.

When we arrived at Sereitei, everyone was there, even captains. I tried to stay with Renji but somehow I got carried away. Next thing I knew I was blurting out answers to questions I wasn't paying attention to. It sounded like Yachiru was asking most of them.

"What did you do?"

"We went to a festival, then on a moon-light walk."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes."

"Did he kiss you?"

"Uh.."

"Are you too boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

The last one made me pause. I could feel the blood draining from my face. Were we officially a couple? Was I jumping to conclusions? Is that what we were? What does he think?

It was a good think Momo came through and pulled me away, I didn't know how to respond.

"Arigatou," I said and then started gushing out the details.

*~*

Renji's Perspective:

Matsumoto! What was I going to do with her? Truth was, I actually liked it. Maybe not the constant questions and being the subject in everyone's mind, but the part where everyone knows Rukia and I are together; hopefully, forever.

"Hey, hey, hey! Nice, man!" Captain Zaraki came out of the crowd and punched me on the shoulder. I smiled and nodded.

"So did you kiss her?"

"Well…" I didn't really plan on telling anyone, afraid of what Rukia would say if I did, but I looked at her and she was gladly telling the girls. So I shrugged and said, "Yea."

The guys started cheering and Captain Zaraki playfully punched me again. They continued to make noise, comments, and questions- but I was only physically there. My mind was repeating the night I spent with Rukia. The rollar coasters, the tears, and the moon-light walk. All of it was wonderful.

Just then, the Captain-Commander called for all the shinigamis. It seemed urgent.

One by one, people began to leave and then, finally, I was with Rukia again. We were walking, hand in hand, to the meeting spot. At the corner of my eye, I noticed the Captain-Commander eying me and Rukia. Odd.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**It is pointless. Sorry! I'll write the next page super quick…ish. Stupid school :S  
I would say "please comment" but this page isn't really the best so forget it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for** **all the comments!! I wrote this page a looong time ago but never had the time to type it, sorry.  
**_______________________________________________________________________________________

Rukia's Perspective: 

Renji and I were the last one to arrive to the meeting. As soon as we arrived the Captain Commander hushed everyone so that he can begin.

"After the arrival of our friends here," – I didn't miss the glance he gave me and Renji- "I have learned a couple of important things. First, these Arrancars are strong, but not the strongest. Some would say that an Espada can kill one of our very own Captains. It was by luck that the students didn't die. And second, if we are not prepared, we will die."

The crowd began repeating these thoughts to their neighbor and had to be hushed again.

"Silence! I have come to the conclusion that it would be best if we separate ourselves into even groups, in both strength and number. You will not fight with just your squad, but others too. You and your group will fight in a particular spot, and stay there! I will have a meeting with the Captains to discuss the groups. That is all."

I looked up at Renji and noticed the angst on his face.

I touched his cheek with my hand and asked him, "What's wrong?"

He turned to me and answered in a softer tone, "I don't like this. It doesn't seem like the best idea the Captain Commander could of made; there must be other reasons to why he's doing this…"

I smiled trying to lighten his mood, "At least there's a chance we will be together."

"Yes, at least there's that." And he smiled my favorite smile.

*~*

I knew the Captain was coming when I heard the noise of Kiyone and Sentaro behind the doors.

"You're going to do an awesome job killing those Espadas, Taichou." Kiyone said.

"Hey! I was going to say that!" Sentaro obviously stated.

The Captain opened the door and had a surprised face when he saw me kneeling – head touching the ground- in front of him.

"Captain, can you please tell me what the Captain Commander's real thoughts are about this grouping technique?" I blurted out. Renji's thoughts were beginning to make sense to me- why would it matter if squad 13 fought close to squad 6?

When the captain spoke, it wasn't an answer to my question, "It's late Rukia, go to bed."

A sting of pain hit me, never once was my captain ever harsh; but when he turned around, I saw pain on his face.

"I will announce who will be in your group tomorrow, and then you will start training with each other. Good night Rukia." All of this was said with his back facing me.

I didn't realize how tired I was until I lay down and feel fast asleep.  
**________________________________________________________________________**

**Ta~da!! The chapter you have all been waiting for!! I read this page over so there shouldn't be any spelling mistakes. Don't forget to comment and mention anything you would like to happen. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Super-duper sorry! im really sorry! i feel so bad i havn't updated in so long! I couldnt go on the computer for a while cause it got messed, and my dad's been on the comp lately too, plus, all that homework too. I also have a social life :P I'll upload the next two pages ASAP, i promise this time!**

Renji's Perspective:

As soon as the sun was up, I went to find Taichou. I had to know who I was with! I found the taichou outside the squad six barracks.

"Yes, Renji?" He asked before I opened my mouth.

"Taichou, may I please know who is in my group?" I asked, bowing my head.

"No," he said, as he continued walking.

Ass.

"T-Taichou!" I repeated, reaching for him.

"Do you not want that hand Abarai?" He asked.

I immediately put both hands by my side. Byakuya finally sighed and took out a folded piece of paper.

"If you must know, you're not with Rukia," he said, throwing the paper over his shoulder.

Taichou walked away as I stood there, dazed, reading the paper over and over again; hoping I was just reading it wrong.

But I wasn't.

The Rules:

-There are fifty people in each group.

-Each group should be 15 miles apart from each other during the war.

-We have to stay in our zone at all times.

-We can't interfere with each others groups.

Well, crap!

I reread the people in my group; the only people I knew were Hanataro, Kiyone, and Rikichi. That was nice! Gee, I wonder what else they have in store for us!____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Nani!"

"I-It's true! Taichou told us that just a few minutes ago!

Poor Rikichi caught me in a bad mood and decided to tell me we had to be with our group ALL THE TIME until the war is over!

"Where was I?" I couldn't remember Taichou saying any of this.

Rikichi shrugged, "Staring out the window for Rukia?" he joked.

I stared him down; I was NOT in the mood for laughing.

"Sorry, fuku-taichou," he bowed then walked away.

Okay, not _everything_ was bad. So Rukia wasn't in my group, and I just learned I had to spend every second with my group practicing, and we had to eat together too. I sighed, I was lying to myself. My fantastic life just went down the tubes, and the worst part: How would I know if Rukia is okay during the Winter War?

**Comment please! Also, if you guys know any good fighting fanfics could you tell me please, cause i need to have ideas on how to explain the Winter War. Thanxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Rukia's Perspective:

"Oh Rukia-chan! We're going to have so much fun! Let me play with your hair! Ooouu, we can curl it! Or braid it! Yea, braiding would look so cute!"

I grimmaced while Matsumoto continued to babble on. I was only partly paying attention, my mind was working on a way to leave my group and find Renji. I havn't seen him since yesterday and I knew how mad he would be once he found out our groups were the farthest apart.

"Um, Matusmoto?" I asked, waiting for her to stop talking wasn't going to work. "I… have to go to the washroom, so-"

"You're going to see Renji, aren't you?" She interrupted. I was surprised she figured it out.

"Well… um," I stuttered while I tried to think of something to say. I settled for: "He's my boyfriend, please?"

Matsumoto sighed, "I'm pretty sure Taichou is going to be really mad if he found out but… fine, you could go."

"Arigatou," I said respectfully.

I tried to make sure no one saw me as I headed to see Renji. I ended up finding him drunk with his group members. I shook my head in disapproval. Some people just never change. I tried overflowing my spiritual energy, hoping he would notice I was here, but it didn't work. With a sigh, I sent Renji a Hell Butterfly telling him Byakuya Nii-sama needed him.

When he rounded the corner I grabbed his arm and covered his mouth with my hand. By then, he obviously knew it was me. We sat down in one of the dead-ends and began to talk.

"Rukia!" It still sent butterflies in my stomach whenever he said my name. He caught me in a bear hug and I smiled. But then I remembered why I came.

"Renji, I can't do this. I can't stand being so far away from you that I can't even see your red hair! I-"

"Shh, it'll be okay. We'll get through this, don't cry. Shh…" Renji began to wipe the tears off my face.

Wait. Tears? Ugh, the Human World was definitely changing me.

"It's okay," Renji continued, "I don't care if it gets me killed, I'll see you every day. Nothing can tear us apart! Ever!"

He got me in another hug, as if trying to prove his point. Just his arms around me and mine around his; as if we can only stay like that forver.

**Please comment, I'm still searching for that fanfic.**


	12. Chapter 12

Renji's Perspective:

It was a bit after I hugged Rukia that we parted. I promised I would meet up with her after dark, by then I would have a plan. I thought about it while my group tried to find a place to practice, but nothing came to mind. Maybe if I thought about it later…

Today was the first day of practice so I thought we should practice controlling our spiritual energy and remembering the main ways to handle your zanpakuto (some people havn't fought in a while). There wasn't much for me to do, so I lay down in the grass and closed my eyes.

I thought about Rukia; her dazzling smile, the sound she makes when she laughs, the way my heart speeds up whenever I see her. But what if that'll never happen again? What if I never see her again? What if her dead corpse is all that's left after the Winter War? No! I **won't** let that happen! I must protect Rukia! But, how?

…I got it!

"Rukia! Rukia!" I called, running toward her room. She opened the door and I could see the 'I'm Byakuya's sister' on her face.

"Shh! Can't you be quiet, you're going to cause a scene!"

I laughed and ignored her comment. I caught her in a bear-hug and went inside.

"So what's this brilliant plan of yours?" She asked.

"You have to tell me something first, Rukia," I told her, "you have to promise me that, no matter what happens to me, you'll keep yourself alive."

I could tell she didn't like the 'no matter what happens to me' part, but she nodded. She also tried to lighten the mood by smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes.

I continued and answered her question, "I will do anything, even risk my life, to see you alive during the Winter War. I will make my group strong enough so that they can fight without me; and I may see you." I was going to continue but Rukia was shaking her head in disagreement.

"Renji, you're group needs you, you're their leader. Don't sacrifice them like that. I can leave my group and-"

"No." I didn't want her passing through other fights, what if something happened to her?

Rukia closed her eyes, she sighed, and said: "Maybe… Maybe it's just too big of a risk for us to see each other…"

**Don't forget to comment! Btw, i'll either drag the story or just not update for a while until i figure out a good way to explain people fighting. still need that fanfic!**


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys have to review more, cause than im gonna make the story suck. PLUS, i need ideas on how to make the fighting scene good, if you know any good fanfics then let me know please**

~Recap of what happened in the last chapter~

**Renji's Perspective:**

**"I will do anything, even risk my life, to see you alive during the Winter War. I will make my group strong enough so that they can fight without me; and I may see you." I was going to continue but Rukia was shaking her head in disagreement. **

**"Renji, you're group needs you, you're their leader. Don't sacrifice them like that. I can leave my group and-"**

**"No." I didn't want you passing through other fights, what if something happened to her?**

**Rukia closed her eyes, she sighed, and said: "Maybe… Maybe it's just too big of a risk for us to see each other…"**

Rukia's Perspective: 

I could see the change of reaction on his face as I said those last words. But I'm still worried of what he's going to say.

"W-What are you saying? Are you…? No, Rukia…What are you trying to tell me?" Although Renji's words seemed like he was confused, I knew deep down he was just arguing with himself, not letting the truth fully touch him.

I put my hands on top of his –we were both sitting on the floor- and looked into his eyes, "Renji, it's just not safe right now-"

"NO! Rukia, I don't care if it's not safe, I'll-"

"And-" I took a deep breath, this was going to hurt, but there was no other way I can make him let go, "I think we should stay just as friends. That's how I see you, Renji. You're like a brother to me. That's all." Lies! All _lies_! They tasted bitter on my tongue as I said them, but I could tell they were working.

Renji stared into my eyes, trying to decode anything that might be there. Luckily –because of those centuries of being with Nii-sama – my eyes were solid, no trace of sadness in them.

Finally, Renji spoke: "Okay," was all he said. Then he brought his head to mine, kissed me one last time, got up, and left.

I waited until I can no longer here his foots steps, and then I cried. I put my head into my hands and began to cry for everything that just happened. I hate lying to him, even if it's to protect him. I cried until I heard a knock on my door and a "Kuchiki-san, are you alright?" How embarrassing! I'm a member of one of the four noble clans! I shouldn't even be crying! Besides, I know that what I did was the right choice. I couldn't have Renji worrying about me or trying to find me, in the midst of a battle as big as the Winter War. If he isn't paying attention, he might end up dead! He needs to be fully prepared and ready at all times. I know he'll succeed, he just can't be distracted.

I know. I know what I did was the right thing. I know it. I just don't like it.

**Review please!! WITH Ulquiorra/Renji/Hitsugaya/Edward Cullen/Aidou ON TOP! You know you love them ;)**


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever. You guys probably hate me now. But, please, don't stop reading! I'll update four chapters today and finish the story in a week. Promise!  (You probably don't trust my promises anymore, but this time I really do mean it. I only have three more chapters to write and then the story is over so I'm pretty sure I can do that in one week. Plus, I wanna finish the story before school starts in September.)

I also want to mention that when this story is over, I'm going to begin a Naruto-related story. I already wrote two chapters, and the whole thing is going to be around five chapters. I'm already thinking about the sequel. :p

Here's a sneak peak of it:

_The life of a ninja has always seemed exciting to me. Even though my parents did everything they can to __keep me out of it, I couldn't stay away from it after they died. _

_My name is Hoshito Mattaya; now, 30 years old, and the first female to be one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist. _

_It all started when a kind stranger invited me to her home after my parents passed away. She was a ninja, and, at first, taught me basic techniques. _

_One day, everyone in the Water Country was to stand outside their homes and watch as the first Shinobi Swordsmen walked around the country they were to protect. I was fooled by their looks and thought that they really did want to help their country. I lost blood and worked hard every day so that I can become a powerful ninja that protected her country. _

_It was a couple years after the first swordsmen were declared that they all betrayed us. I was shocked and hurt, filled with angst for quite a while. My parents were right, in ways. Ninjas weren't to be trusted. But the stranger that had saved me from dying of hunger had been a ninja; doesn't that prove that not all ninjas are bad?_

_Since that very day, I was determined to become a Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist. I wanted to prove to, not only the country, but to the world of ninjas, that ninjas are meant to protect their countries. _

_I practiced day and night and thought of myself stronger then the other ninjas that wanted to become one of the seven swordsmen. I kept to myself and was okay with not being social with others. I kept my abilities to myself, not wanting to show others how strong I really am. _

_But, little did I know that I would become close friends with Hozuki Suigetsu._

~*~

This story is pretty much about a young girl and how she become the first female and youngest ninja every to be a Swordsmen of the Mist. She goes through a lot of pain as the closest people around are taken away. She wants to prove and inspire others that being a ninja is about protecting your country, and not about how strong you are.

I hoped you liked the sneak peak :) Please comment and tell me what you think of it.

-Vampire Girl for LIFE!! ;)


	15. Chapter 14

Renji's Perspective: 

Weeks have passed since the first group meeting. I was beginning to think we actually had a chance of leaving the fight without someone in my group dead. I made sure all my thoughts were directed to the upcoming war, and nothing else. I wasn't distracted one bit! Well, sorta. As much as I tried, it was hard to keep my thoughts from replaying scenes with Rukia. It doesn't matter anymore, is what I kept telling myself, she only thinks of me as a brother. During the following weeks of training, Rukia would only give a short glance my way when we passed by each other.

"Love is troublesome when there is war. Get over it and move on," were the exact words Byakuya-Taichou repeated to me numerous times.

After months of training, the group leaders were having a meeting with the Captain Commander to see if we were ready for the war. As we waited for the Captain Commander to show up, Matsumoto made her way to me.

"Hey, Renji, do you think you're ready to battle Aizen?" She asked.

I looked at Matsumoto, curious. This isn't really the type of question Matsumoto would ask. "Of course!" Was what I said, bragging a little in the end. "Maybe we can even kill an espada if we teamed up properly."

Before she had a chance to reply, a hush ran over the crowd and the Captain Commander made his appearance.

"I assume, by now, everyone is prepared for the battle," He began. "Today will be the last of the training so I want everyone to have a good night's rest. Tomorrow when the sun is highest in the clouds, we will set out. Any questions?" He paused and then continued when no one spoke, "This meeting is over, you can all leave now."

There was a lot of excitement as we exited the room. Most of it was from me. It was finally the time to get back at Aizen and the other two betrayers!

When I told my group that this was their last day of training, they surprised me by the lack of fear they had. I had certainly changed them from the time we were first together, and that pleased me. If my group members didn't get promoted after this, then the vice captains and captains must be crazy.

We stood there, ready for the fight, as the gargantas opened and Aizen, Gin, and Tosen came out, followed by the remaining espadas and their fraccions.

The war starts now.


	16. Chapter 15

Rukia's Perspective:

"They're here, prepare yourselves!" Matsumoto's voice ran over our group as the enemy became visible.

The wind was a screeching ghost, howling in the air around us. I took out my zanpakuto and held it with both hands in front of me, and a step to steady myself.

I thought about how lucky we were that we were able to rescue Orihime, kill espadas 5-9 and still be alive to this very day. It was a good thing that the Captain Commander sent Captains to Heuco Mundo, or none of us would have survived.

I shook my head from the thought and concentrated on what was happening right now. Espadas 3 and 2 brought along their fraccions, they were beginning to babble on about Harribel-sama and Barragan-sama not having to lay a finger on shinigami as low as us. In a blink of an eye, the fraccion left their spots and picked a group to fight. One of them decided to fight us.

Looking a lot like Captain Soi Fon, he had yellow eyes, scruffy dark hair – with a braided ponytail at the back, and a slim figure. He was fast, too.

"Ggio Vega," He smirked at me, noticing I was looking.

I looked at him straight in the eyes, no sign that I was embarrassed. "There is no need for us to know this, you are the one who is going to die," I said.

In that brief moment that we waited for Matsumoto's command, Ggio Vega used his sonido to appear right beside me, his foot almost inches from my head.

"Don't underestimate me, kid!" He snarled.

Unable to say a kido fast enough, or land a good strike at him with my zanpakuto, I crossed both my arms and held them above my head. A predicted, Ggio hit my arms, the effect didn't have me flying, but the pressure did push me away. Finally, I called out a kido and blasted it at him, sending him to dodge it and leave a good-enough space between us.

In the time it took for that to happen, the rest of the group had taken their stances around me, with Matsumoto in the lead.

She took one last glance at us and spoke a command, "Technique number four, go!"

Half of our group flashstepped from all directions, only a distraction so when he escaped to a higher level, the other half trapped him in a circle of enemies. His whole face became one of angst and stubbornness as Matusmoto delivered the final blow.

"Growl, Haineko!" She yelled out; as the blade she held began to dissolve into ash.

Ggio Vega did what most victims of Haineko did; he used sonido to dodge it. But once Haineko is released, the victim becomes powerless. Soon, the ash surrounded Ggio Vega and cries began to spill out.

The group put away their zanpakutos and stood behind Matsumoto. The cries turned into pants as the ash faded away and returned to the hilt of Matsumoto's sword. He was on the verge of death, hardly able to stand on his two feet, so what happened next shocked us all.

Loud enough that we had to strain to hear, Ggio said: "Bite Off, Tigre Estoque!"

A red aura surrounded him as Tigre Estoque was released. When the aura vanished, so did the damage Haineko left.

"Don't underestimate me!" He roared, unleashing two gargantas with hollows spilling out of them.

"Everyone, kill the hollows!" I told them. "I'll help Matsumoto with the arrancar!"

I turned my back on them and flashstepped to where Matsumopto was. I believed our group could handle the hollows, I had to trust them.

With a playful grin on his face, Ggio Vega laughed, "_Now_, it begins!"


	17. Chapter 16

Renji's Perspective:

Three girls, all equally ugly, stood before us. One stood too skinny, with hair that was way too long. Even when she talked, her hand covered her mouth. Her sword was hidden in her too-long sleeves. The second fraccion would have caused a lot of commotion if she were a shinigami in Squad 11. Her attitude would be classified as loud, cocky and a tom-boy. The last resembled Matsumoto, she had long, wavy hair and big – well, you know.

_Rukia is prettier…_

I didn't bother finding out their names, they were the ones who were going to die.

Hoshito Chiyo, a very talented shinigami in our group, released her shikai causing the enemy to loose all five senses. Some of the shinigamis in my group formed a circle around her so that during the time she uses her shikai, she wouldn't be attacked, therefore, won't be distracted.

_Not as talented as Rukia…_

After using my bankai to surround the three girls, the remaining shinigamis took this as an advantage to strike the enemy. I stood where I wouldn't be able to get caught in their fight.

Standing on the side, I took a look at how my group was handling things. The enemy was trying to dodge their attacks by jumping from place to place, but my group was strong enough to injure them.

_Not as strong as Rukia…_

I guess this would be a peaceful way to die; not feeling the pain, I mean. Chiyo's shikai resembled Tosen's bankai, but Chiyo can take away all senses and it only lasts for three minutes.

Time was up so I brought Zabimaru back to see how well my group did. As the dust was clearing, Rikichi appeared at my side.

"Renji-san, the enemy tried to escape our attacks by jumping around and randomly throwing around their swords. We didn't kill them, but we did land some fatal wounds." He reported.

I nodded and sent them to take their positions around the enemy. I knew no sane person would just give up, even if they lost their senses. What shocked me was that, even though they were under Chiyo's shikai, they survived.

_Is the fraccion fighting Rukia this strong too? _

The fraccion were panting so hard, it really was unbelievable that they survived. Even with seconds left of their lives, the tomboy one yelled like she was hiding two fully-packed lungs. After a couple of words, all three released a powerful spiritual energy. Saying things like "Strangle to Death, Anaconda", "Devour, Leona", and "Thrust, Cierva", all three released their zanpakuto's, healing their injuries as well.

I cursed under my breath; I forgot that after releasing their swords, their bodies reject all the damages done, and look brand-new, again.

_Rukia wouldn't make that mistake…_

"You think you're so tough? Well, I'd like to see how you handle Allon!" One of them barked at us.

Right as I was about to make a move, the three form a triangle, tearing off their left arms to form something large and beastly.

A lot of "What-the-hell?" ran through my group as the beast began to take shape. It was massive; a giant so tall and big! Each body part represented the three fraccions that created; lion, snake, and deer.

My group was about to lunge at it when I commanded them to stop.

"Let me see what we're up against, first," I told them.

Still in my bankai, I sent Zabimaru at the monster, only to have "Allon" appear behind me, and, a second later, have his hand wrapped around my body.

_Rukia could've handled this much better…_

I yelled at my group to do what I told them, and then I was falling from the sky. Allon, distracted by my group, had let go of me, and was now aiming a cero at them.

I fought to think of an idea, forcing myself to forget about the broken ribs I've just received. I knew that if I was truly paying attention, it wouldn't end like this. But I had to admit the truth; I was fooling only myself. The only reason I was lying on the ground, unable to move, was because, right from the start, my thoughts were of Rukia, and not on the fight.

_Rukia wouldn't of made that mistake… _


	18. Chapter 17

Rukia's Perspective:

Ggio Vega was no joke. Matsumoto and I had to use everything we learned together to land a hit. His new look allowed him to project the saber teeth on his head, that were strong enough to pierce a building. Also, the braid, that grew when he released his sword, moved in ways that made you think he had control of it.

As much as I tried to escape from it, thoughts of Renji ran through my head every now and then. Was he okay? Was breaking up with him worth it? But when I asked Matsumoto, yesterday, what Renji said when she asked him if he was ready, she had told me that he sounded very excited and was prepared for anything. So I had to believe in that and have faith in him.

In that second, where I was distracted, Ggio Vega used it at his advantage and appeared at my side, sword in his hand, ready to strike. It went by so fast that I just stood there horrified and watched as Matsumoto pushed me out of the way, causing Ggio to take a slice of her hair, instead. I pushed all my thoughts of Renji aside and thought of a plan.

"Keep him distracted. He talks a lot, use that as an advantage," I told Matsumoto when we stood across Ggio, out of earshot.

Matsumoto nodded and pounced on him, their swords continuously clashing. I waited until he began mocking us shinigami and was completely distracted, to call out Sode no Shirayki's first dance: Tsukishiro (White Moon).

"Now, Matsumoto!" I warned her.

She noticed the circle forming beneath Ggio and released Haineko again, this time forming a border around Ggio so he won't escape.

The next thing he did was a stupid decision, I thought. The only reason he survived Haineko before was because releasing his zanpakuto healed his injuries, but it's not like he has another zanpakuto he could release. So, then, why did he choose to run through Haineko?

When the ash returned to Matsumoto, and the ice I formed shattered, we took a look at the remains of Ggio Vega. He was panting again, but this time his voice was heard very clearly.

"Shinigami, as low as you, won't finish me! I am Ggio Vega, Barragan-sama's fraccion!" A grin spread over his face as he spoke his next words. "What you're about to see, is something only the greatest can accomplish!" He lifted his sword to the sky and declared: "My second transformation: Tigre Estoque El Sable!"

With those few words, his body projected a mass amount of spiritual energy as, once again, his body took another form.

I didn't have time to watch this unleash, instead, I performed Sode no Shirayuki's second dance: Hakuren (White Ripple). I marked the ground once, then four more times, and watched as the ice was fired directly at Ggio Vega. This time, it would get him.

He was in the middle of his transformation, when Sode no Shirayuki's ice was just a centimeter away from touching him; not even ggio Vega was fast enough to escape it.

I took a step forward and gazed at the arrancar's second transformation. He became much bigger and muscular than before, with large blades – that looked like the saber teeth he had on his head – for hands. Instead of black and white, he had more brown. And there was a small yellow mane around his neck.

Before he can brake out of the ice like Grimmjow once did, Matsumoto released her ash and shattered the ice to tiny particles, Ggio Vega with it.

I looked back at my group and watched as they finished the last hollows, none of them injured deeply.

"Rukia! You're so strong; you really should be a vice-captain! Byakuya-Taichou is so mean!" She whined.

"Matsumoto!" I said shocked by how she can think such a thing. "Nii-sama just wants to protect me."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes and turned to look at our other group members, who were now talking amongst themselves.

I closed my eyes for two seconds to calm myself, and then began searching through all of the spiritual energies. I froze; I could feel my eyes stretched to their limits, my breath caught in my lungs. I didn't even bother to pretend I was paying attention to Matsumoto. I can hear her calling my name over and over, but none of that mattered.

_Renji, Renji, Renji._

And then she felt it, too; the last of Renji's spiritual energy draining out.

"RENJIIII!!!!"


	19. Chapter 18

Renji's Perspective:

"RENJIII!!!!"

_Rukia? Rukia! I- I'm sorry. I love you._

The darkness surrounded me and I could feel my heartbeats getting slower and slower. Death was definitely painful. I don't remember when, but, soon, I had fallen into deep unconsciousness. It was just me in a never-ending black hole.

I didn't give it much thought, but suddenly, I began to get my senses back; so, I knew I wasn't dead. I still could only see black, but my hearing was better and I could pick out the people around me. The first was the most familiar.

"Orihime, thank you, again. I don't know what I would of done if-"

"Don't worry," Orihime interrupted Rukia. "It's why I'm here."

Rukia sighed and it was quiet for a while. Footsteps made their way to where I was lying down. Some one had their small hands rested on my cheek and then my forehead.

_Rukia._

After a short moment, Rukia stood up and said to Orihime: "I can't stay here for long. The war is not over and I still need to pass by Renji's group to see if everyone is okay, before I go back to mine."

The footsteps were moving away from me.

"No!" My body took control of itself and jumped off the table I was lying on inside the fourth squad's barracks. And now I'm looking straight at Rukia, my hand grasped around her arm, with cheeks as red as my hair.

Instead of telling her I just didn't want her to leave my side, I dropped my hand and said: "It's my group, at least let me go with you."

"Baka! You put yourself in danger without even thinking, and look where it got you! If I'm going to help you, the least you can do is pay attention!" She lectured.

I smiled at the Rukia I knew so well.

"And, Rukia," I said, meeting her eyes.

"Yes?"

I bent down, gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, and said, "I'm glad you're okay," flashing one of my lopsided smiles.

I took the enjoyment of watching Rukia's cheeks go red.

She looked up from under her eyelashes and said, in a voice only I can hear, "I missed you, Renji."

I smiled as I messed up her hair and a frown appeared on her face.

"Come on, let's go," Rukia said grabbing the hand that was on her head and dragging it along.

'_Of course, my Rukia_,' I thought as I held her hand in mine and flashstepped away.


	20. Chapter 19

Rukia's Perspective:

Renji's hand felt like a reassuring clap on the shoulder, boosting you on and saying everything's going to be okay. And, at the moment, I really did believe it. Even if I was braking on of the Winter War Rules.

Thinking about it now, if the Captain Commander found out, there's a very high chance that I'll get in big trouble. He won't sentence my death – he's well aware of what will happen if he did – but maybe he'll give me a lecture, or two.

We arrived at the fight to see that I wasn't the only person who had left their group. The group that was close to Renji's had come to help, and in them, I recognized Hinamori Momo. She looked at my hand and Renji's twined together, and raised an eyebrow in question. I shook my head; I'll explain it to her after.

"Oh? So Pineapple-head has a little girlfriend? I would have never guessed."

There were three girls standing behind a very-big monster, all in their released form and all without left arms.

"Sorry, girly," the one that looked like a lion spoke, "but Allon doesn't take orders from us and he will just continue destroying things. You might as well give up now."

I ignored the arrancars and concentrated on what was in front of me. The remaining shinigami that weren't being healed by Hanataro and another fourth squad member, were giving it all they had, but weren't working together.

"Renji," I asked, thinking of a plan, "Do you think you could wrap Zabimaru around… _it_, in bankai form?"

Renji thought about it before he answered, "As soon Allon noticed it, he'll try to use sonido to get away. I could try, but I'll need a distraction."

I nodded and called Hinamori over to me. After giving her instructions, she ordered her group to strike Allon enough to be distracted. As they did so, Renji went bankai and sent Zabimaru to Allon, wraping it around the monster so it can't escape.

Zabimaru is put together by Renji's spiritual energy so I knew the pieces couldn't fall apart. But Renji just recovered from death and I could see he was sweating from all the attention he had to put into keeping Zabimaru around Allon. He wouldn't be able to hold it for much longer.

I called Sode no Shirayuki into shikai form and performed her first dance again. Ice shot up from below Allon's feet as he tried to escape. As soon as the ice was locked on its target, it shattered to a million pieces along with Allon.

We turned our attention on the three arrancars that were staring wide-eyed at me.

"You little []itch!" The dear and lion-looking arrancars barked out. "You killed Allon!"

Just as I predicted, the three girls launched themselves at me. I simply took a step back and watched as Hinamori appeared beside me, directing her Red Flame Canon at all three. Because they were already weak from using up most of their spiritual energy on creating Allon, the fire finished them off.

The crowd waited until the fire from Hinamori's katana came to an end. And then the cheers began. Everyone was complimenting each other's techniques and zanpakutos. Some people even wanted to know how I came up with the plan. I told them I did it with Renji's help, he's the one that told me everything on our way here.

I looked up at Renji and he was smiling down at me. Somehow, I knew I've done him proud.


	21. Chapter 20

Renji's Perspective:

Now that I look back on that day, I don't understand why I didn't believe in Rukia and I. Our love _is_ ever-lasting, and after living through that day, I've come to the conclusion that nothing – and no one – will ever stand in the way of our love.

After all the fraccions and hollows were dead, everyone went back to the place where they were assigned and watched as the captains of the Gotei 13 eliminated the betrayers.

Rukia also went back to her group, but only after she finished lecturing me about how stupid I was for putting myself in danger when the cause of our break up was to keep me away from distractions during the Winter War. I took the complaints lightly and laughed now and then. When she was done, I gave her a soft kiss on the lips and sent her back to Matsumoto.

The Captains' fight was one of the coolest things any of us has ever seen. My bankai was just a baby compared to theirs. Even Ichigo – who was invited to join them by the Captain Commander – possessed a stronger, much different, bankai then when he first unleashed it, half a year ago.

In the end, Aizen Sosuke, Tosen Kaname, and Ichimaru Gin died, along with the second and third espadas. The first and fourth agreed to leave after their masters passed away. It seemed like they didn't want anything to do with a war in the first place.

The Captain Commander called everyone together after we were all in our barracks again and the Captains and shinigamis were healed to perfection.

"First, I would like to congratulate everyone with succeeding on eliminating Aizen and others." He began.

The shinigamis broke into cheers at the statement. The Captain Commander waited patiently for everyone to become quiet again so that he can continue.

"But I want all of you to know that, although I was dealing with Aizen, I did notice some of you disobeying my orders." – He looked at Rukia and I, we were holding hands again. – "However, I won't give any punishments. Instead, I give you a warning. If my orders are ever disobeyed again, there will be consequences. For now, I want everyone to enjoy this day." The Captain Commander's lip curved into what looked like an awkward smile.

I looked at Rukia with a million questions and thoughts in my head, and a million stars in her eyes twinkled back at me, reminding me how much I love her.

Still holding her hand, I led Rukia to a quiet area where no one will find us.

"Renji, I-"

"No, Rukia," I interrupted, "It's my turn to talk."

I wait until she nods, and continue.

"The reason why you had to save me during the war was because I was distracted. Distracted by YOU. When you said good bye to me, it hurt." More like my heart shattered into a million pieces, but I wasn't going to say that. "But I never stopped thinking about you. Ever. Rukia, I," I took a deep breath, stared into her eyes and said the words that will either end or begin my future.

"Kuchiki Rukia, I love you."

I stared down at our hands and waited for her to say something. When she didn't I looked up and noticed she had a smile on her face.

"Abarai Renji," She began. She put her hands on each side of my face and brought my forehead to hers so that the distance between us was so close, she could probably hear my heartbeat. "I've been waiting to hear those words for a long time. I love you too."

I closed the distance between us with my lips and pressed them against hers. Her lips moved with mine just like they did before, and will again in the future. And it was like we were the only ones in this world. The warmth of her body against mine told me we will always have each other.

We weren't two separate people now. We were one.

**I'm done! Done! DONE!!! :DDD WOOHOO!! FINALLY!**

**Please tell me what you think of the story, it's the very first one I've ever written so I'd prefer if i get more then just a "It was a really good story." **

**Thank you so much for reading, I couldn't of done it without you're comments telling me to keep on writing, without them, i would of probably given up.**

-Vampire Girl for LIFE! 3 3


End file.
